kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Keroro
is the 205th episode of the anime Keroro Gunso and the last episode in Season 4. Characters (In order of appearance) *Narrator (Unseen) *Parallel World Fuyuki (Debut) *Angol Mois *Keroro (Major role) *Natsumi Hinata *Tamama *Kururu *Giroro *Fuyuki Hinata *Dororo (Minor Role) *Paul Moriyama (Mentioned) *Momoka Nishizawa (Mentioned) *Kitten (Cameo) *Saburo Mutsumi (Cameo) *Parallel World Natsumi (Cameo) *Parallel World Aki Hinata (Mentioned) New Characters *Parallel World Fuyuki Synopsis When Keroro and Mois go exploring, Keroro gets sucked into a parallel world where he meets a Parallel version of Fuyuki. Keroro and Parallel Fuyuki hang out and it seems Keroro enjoys this world. Meanwhile, Keroro's friends try and bring Keroro back to their world, but will it work? Plot The Narrator begins by explaining that some people wish they were in a different world, clips roll by of paranormal footage and drawings as "Fuyuki" sighs. He closes a book called "UFO Invasion! Aliens near you: and walks off to his balcony, where he stares up at the sky and wonders if aliens exist on Earth. After this, the Alien City, located under Inner Tokyo is shown, and under that is a cave where Angol Mois and Keroro are shown looking for active faults. Mois is ecstatic to be hanging out with her Uncle, while Keroro's main concern is eating lunch. Before the two can start to eat, Keroro falls down a hole landing in a tunnel. A train drives by and Keroro goes on, surprised to find it empty. The doors close as Keroro is trapped on board trying to open the doors desperate. A few moments later, Mois breaks down the wall, to save Keroro, but she only finds his canister. It appears the rest of the Keroro Platoon, Natsumi and Fuyuki Hinata have been dragged along as well to search for Keroro. Natsumi questions Mois about where Keroro went, Mois explaining she lost him during research and Fuyuki then questions about the tunnel. Tamama explains that the Nishizawa Group wanted to make a subway station that connected all of Japan, however, Momoka Nishizawa used all the money on Fuyuki so the plans were never finished. Meanwhile Keroro ends up in East Inner Tokyo, where he exits the station and wanders around. He finds The Hinata's House and enters, wondering if anyone is home. Keroro wanders around, when no one answers, commenting on how the house is different until he comes across the basement. Where his room should be located, there is nothing, this causes Keroro to frantically search for his comrades. Meanwhile in Kururu's lab, Kururu explains how Keroro has ended up in an alternate dimension, which Kururu explains as taking different paths, alternating the future. Kururu continues to go on to explain that the dimension Keroro wandered into is one where Momoka built the subway, thus making it where the Hinatas never met Keroro or any of the platoon. After searching and finding no one, Keroro decides to make breakfast as "Fuyuki" comes home. However, when Keroro greets him, "Fuyuki" panics. Keroro is confused by this and introduces himself as Keroro Gunso. When Keroro mentions being an alien, "Fuyuki" is happy to hear that aliens exist, and he quickly brings Keroro up to his room where "Fuyuki" then explains that Keroro has entered a parallel world. In the original world, Kururu states that to get Keroro to come back they must do something they would usually never do, thus forcing Giroro to take a curry bath. Parallel Fuyuki questions why aliens would want to visit Earth, Keroro lying and stating they wanted to see Earth's natural and fresh beauty and he states that he is staying at the Hinata's home to help Fuyuki with space items. Parallel Fuyuki accepts the lie, and upon asking about space items, Keroro takes him to areas where aliens would usually hangout, however in this world no aliens visited Earth, making Keroro the only one. Parallel Fuyuki, notices Keroro's sadness and buys him a hamburger and fries. As Keroro eats, he thinks that living in this world wouldn't be so bad, seeing as how he wouldn't have to do chores or worry about invasions. Parallel Fuyuki then asks about his world's Fuyuki, and Keroro talks about the many things the duo had done, before wondering how he's doing. As Giroro sticks spaghetti up his nose, Fuyuki talks about a possible power in which someone who wanted to go or see something strongly goes to sleep and they later see said thing they wanted. The group starts to think about Keroro as Parallel Fuyuki and Keroro are watching the stars on the roof. Parallel Fuyuki states that he has been waiting for a longtime for an alien to come, and he states that Keroro ending up here was his fault. Keroro defends Parallel Fuyuki by saying that if everything he wished for happened he would have a lot of things already, including the invasion of Pekopon. After he lets that slip, Keroro tells Parallel Fuyuki the truth and Parallel Fuyuki accepts it, stating that the Earth would be better if Keroro invaded. At this moment, the Space Train comes by, Keroro shocked that it actually appeared. The doors open to reveal that this was the train that took Keroro to East Inner Tokyo in the first place, Keroro is about to board when Parallel Fuyuki states that he won't see Keroro ever again. Keroro tries to lessen the pain by stating the Keron Army will attempt to invade Fuyuki's planet, like they did in Keroro's dimension and that when they do invade, Parallel Fuyuki will see him again. Parallel Fuyuki agrees and sends Keroro off, saluting him before he departs. Parallel Fuyuki watches and smiles as Giroro places a hot takoyaki in his ear, Natsumi starts to question if these will really work when Keroro returns, everyone questions where Keroro went and he explains that he went traveling by himself. Later on that night, Keroro brings Fuyuki up onto the roof to watch the stars with him, Fuyuki states that Keroro was lying and he asks where Keroro really went, Keroro responding that it's a secret. Trivia *The title of the episode is based on M. C. Escher's print Another World. *This is the last episode of the Keroro Gunso anime's 4th season. *The scene of Giroro putting spaghetti into his nose to connect the parallel world was cut off in the Chinese and Korean versions because it was deemed too disgusting to show kids. *The episode's opening shows footage from Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel de arimasu!, due to it being released around the time it was in theaters. *Parallel Fuyuki mistakes Keroro's name as Hehoho Unso (ヘホホ運送) which can translate to Hehoho Transport - referencing how Keroro entered in the alternate world. Errors * When Keroro is jumping on the train and pulling on the train's doors, the white of his stomach is missing. * When Kururu explains parallel worlds, the sign on his hat disappears. * When Tamama watches Giroro freak out about Natsumi and Saburo's "date", Tamama's hat sign disappears. Gallery 205 title crad.png|Title card. Category:Episodes Category:Anime series Category:Season 4 Category:Episode stubs